The Only Hope
by Grac3
Summary: Camelia allows Lunafreya and Noctis two hours together the day before Leviathan. ""We're… we're not getting married, are we?" / "I don't think so, no. But you can be my husband tonight."" Lunoct.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

The room was sparse: a bed to the right and a single chair to the left, and large windows looking out over Altissia straight ahead.

Lunafreya was looking out of the window, standing with her back to the door and her hands clasped in front of her.

Noctis' breath caught in his throat.

"Luna."

Lunafreya turned.

Noctis shoved the door shut and crossed the room in broad strides. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She reached up to his shoulders and chuckled in his ear.

"Noctis. It's so good to see you."

"Finally." He tightened his hold.

Lunafreya sighed.

For a long while, they needed nothing more: they stood there, in each other's arms, neither saying a word.

Until Lunafreya began to lag.

"Luna?" Noctis shifted his hold to support her weight.

"Ah… Noctis… I… I need to sit down."

Noctis bent down and scooped Lunafreya's legs up with one hand while supporting her back with the other. Lunafreya reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and giggled.

Noctis brought her over to the chair. He knelt before her on both knees.

"Thank you, Noctis."

Noctis covered her hand with his own as it rested upon the chair's arm.

"What's wrong?"

Lunafreya gave him a small smile. "Ah, it is nothing you need concern yourself with."

Noctis tightened his grip on her hand. "Luna."

Lunafreya met his eyes, and sighed.

"I'm afraid… my strength is failing me."

Noctis furrowed his brow. "Wha-? You're twenty-four. What's-"

Something clicked.

Noctis sat back on his feet.

"Oh."

"Noctis, do not blame yourself."

"You shouldn't be doing this for me."

"You can't stop me."

"But… Leviathan-"

"You need the Hydraen's blessing, Noctis."

"At this price?"

Lunafreya dipped her head. "My life is mine to do with as I choose. I choose this."

Noctis' expression faltered. He looked away.

"We're… we're not getting married, are we?"

"I don't think so, no."

Noctis grit his teeth and bowed his head. Lunafreya reached forward with her free hand and cupped Noctis' cheek, forcing him to look at her. She was wearing a sad smile.

"But you can be my husband tonight."

Noctis blinked. "Are you…" He licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

Lunafreya ran her thumb over his cheekbone. She nodded. "If you want to."

Noctis let out a shuddering breath. "I… I do, but…" He paused.

Lunafreya smiled.

"It's okay, Noctis."

She lifted her hand, bringing her up with him. When they were level with each other, Noctis leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand curled into his hair, while his free hand resting on the other chair arm.

With his heart pounding in his chest, he leaned away and sat back. He brought nimble and trembling fingers to Lunafreya's feet, fumbling with the clasps on her shoes and removing them one by one.

He placed them next to the chair.

He played his palms on the top of Lunafreya's feet, then pushed upwards. Her breathing deepened as his hands disappeared beneath the hem of her dress.

When he found material, he hooked his fingers around it and pressed a kiss to her knee. She shifted so that he could bring the material down and place it in front of her shoes.

Noctis was panting already. He wrapped his hands around Lunafreya's ankles and rested his forehead against her knees. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Take your time."

Noctis gulped and took a deep breath. He lifted his head and pulled Lunafreya's legs apart.

"T-tell me what to do."

"I will."

Noctis pushed her dress up, revealing her thighs. His mouth was dry; he gulped.

Shivering, he leaned down to kiss the side of her knee, then trailed kisses up her thigh. When he reached the top, something wet and scratchy brushed against his cheek. He turned his face, took a deep breath, and darted his tongue inside.

Lunafreya cried out.

Noctis pulled away.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Lunafreya shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Don't go inside."

"Then where-"

"Just outside, there's a… nub. Aim for that."

Noctis nodded and looked down again. He couldn't see what Lunafreya was on about, but he trusted it was there.

He leaned in again.

"A little up. To the left. Oh…"

Noctis wrapped his hands around Lunafreya's knees as he worked, drinking in the sounds she was making. He lifted her leg and hooked her knee over his shoulder to give himself a better angle.

"Noctis… Noct…"

Lunafreya's toes curled into the back of Noctis' shirt.

It took a while for her to calm. She curled her fingers into Noctis' hair and pulled him away.

She was wearing a lazy smile.

Noctis wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Lunafreya drew him up to kiss him.

While they were so occupied, she drew her hand down his chest and worked to free him, taking him in her hand.

Noctis gasped against her lips, grabbing the chair arms with white-knuckled hands.

He dissolved into panting as she worked, until he groaned and pressed his forehead against hers.

He sighed, and opened his eyes.

"Luna… I love you."

Lunafreya smiled. "I love you, Noctis."


End file.
